


Resident Evil: Lewd Village

by JodieHolmes233



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bestiality, Mild Gore, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Regeneration, Vampires, Werewolf, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JodieHolmes233/pseuds/JodieHolmes233
Summary: Jill had narrowly escaped Raccoon City but her mission wasn't over. She needed to burn Umbrella to the ground and ensure that an incident like Racoon City never happened again. Her most recent lead led her to the mountains of Romania where she would investigate Umbrella's most recent cover up.A new nightmare was about to begin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. A Warm Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Resident Evil has been one of my favorite series of all time and I am rather excited for this next chapter in the series. Not so much for whatever the hell RE-Verse is supposed to be but what ever.
> 
> A basic synopsis will be that instead of Ethan going in the future to the Village, instead it was Jill shortly after her Last Escape.
> 
> I personally prefer the new Jill model, but I kept the description Vague enough to where people can imagine Jill however they wanted to.
> 
> I will be posting and updating when I can between School and Work and my other story that I am working on. But expect an update at least every week
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys and please leave any feed back in the comments.

_May 21 st, 1999_

Jill looked out of her plane window and saw the snowy mountains of Romania. It hadn’t been but 8 months since Racoon City and she was already on the hunt for Umbrella and their experiments. The American division had all but collapsed with the destruction of Racoon City but there was still the lingering need for proof, and she was determined to find it. She shivered in her jacket at the thought of that dreadful city and the lengths Umbrella went to cover it up.

Europe was the most likely place that Umbrella would run to, but the continent was sprawling, and their name was everywhere. Jill would need to search the countries the abandoned and Romania was the most suspicious story with the company leaving without any word and closing off an entire village due to a _Biohazardous incident_. There was something there and after RC she could not see how people remained this blind to Umbrella.

But this was her ultimate goal. Find the proof needed to bring down this corrupt organization. She shifted back then climbed up towards the cockpit. Due to Umbrella’s continued quarantine of the area, access on foot would likely result in her capture and torture at Umbrella HQ. Her plan was to fly in over the quarantine site and then parachute in. Her research on the area showed that the river always flowed, and if she could get a boat she could float down the river and escape to the city of Pitesti.

“We are approaching the quarantine zone.” Jill grabbed her hazmat mask and stuffed it in her bag as the castle came into view. “There it is Peles castle. Those Umbrella cunts ruined this land with their experiments. No one believed us but you. You need to help us please” Jill nodded her head and put her hand on the pilots shoulder.

“I know what you are going through. Same thing happened in Racoon City. I will bring this corporation down in flames.” The pilot gave a light smile and flipped off the cargo lock.

“You are all cleared to jump. Please find something Mrs. Valentine.” Jill nodded her head and went down to the cargo ramp and secured her MP5 to her back. Her Glock was secure in its holster as well and when the light turned green she made a running leap out of the cargo hatch and began to fall down towards the forest. The wind blew her hair to the side and she closed her eyes for a moment before pulling the cord to her parachute.

The parachute jerked her back and she began to steer herself clear of the main village, doing her best to land in the woods so no one would spot her clearly. She braced for impact as she collided with the trees and her blue puffer coat began to tear up. A branch hits her in the face and cuts her cheek, but she lands as safe as she can. She unhooks the parachute and rolls onto the ground and raises her MP5 up checking around to see if there was anyone nearby.

The only thing Jill could hear was a few howls from likely wolves but no signs of anyone nor Umbrella. She lowered her MP5 and started moving towards the village to get some basic intel. The snow was thick, and her steps were heavy as she went through the woods. She pulled all the reserves she had gained from her time in the Army and STARS. She could see a large bonfire being erected in the distance and when she got close she took cover behind a tree.

Jill had never seen anything like this before and she brought out her camera to start taking pictures. There were actual werewolves walking around the village gathering wood for the fire. She stared in disbelief and her eyes trained down to the other shocking revelation. These beasts were hung. Their cocks were bigger than anything Valentine had seen in any kind of porn magazine. A tad bit of drool escaped her mouth as she admired the thick meat, but her concentration was broken when a woman in black entered frame.

Her long black dress pulled some snow with her and Jill was not able to catch her face clearly, with her appearance being masquerade under a black veil. Jill continued to photograph the beasts and the woman. “Look Sharp you dumb beasts. A plane flew over us and dropped something. If this is what Mother Miranda has foretold then the prophecy shall soon begin.” She lets out an evil laugh before dissolving into insects and flying off towards the castle.

Jill’s eyes widened with shock as the werewolves let out a loud howl and began a hunt. They all left and began to follow a path into the woods most likely searching for her to bring her to whoever this Mother Miranda is. The beasts all seem to roll out leaving no one behind and Jill remained still as they abandoned their village. Once she was sure she could move she slid out from behind her tree and made her way to the village slowly, and her finger was on the trigger incase anything jumped out at her.

_’This isn’t good. Umbrella’s work for sure but there is no way in hell anyone is going to believe this even with pictures._ ’ Her camera had some evidence of folklore but none of this could be tied to umbrella and could be laughed out of any court. She needed something that could not be denied _‘Maybe there are survivors somewhere. Even RC had survivors after the zombies took control_ ’ Jill reassured herself and slowly began approaching a boarded-up house.

She seen a hatch to a basement that had an iron rod shoved in between the handles. Her hand trembled as she reached down for it and as she did she heard a shotgun cock from the window. “Don’t even think about it missy. Get your ass inside quickly. Jill looked up and saw a side door open on the house. She quickly ran inside shutting the door as an older man panicked “We don’t have much time… Oh you dumb bitch.” The man grabbed a pad and began to clean up the blood on Jill’s cheek.

Jill was infuriated and wanted to break the man’s arm, but she knew she needed a lead. She contained her anger as the man finished and the cut on her cheek vanished under the liquid. “There. Surprised they did not smell you. Must have gotten lucky. You can’t stay here it’s too dangerous.” The man went to pull her, but she grabbed his arm and finally fired back.

“Not until you tell me what the fuck is going on here. What are those things out there?!” The man jerks his arm and picks his shotgun back up.

“I don’t know what they are, but they came out right as that corporation opened up the castle. It set Mother Miranda and her children free.” The man was in a panic and checked outside his window again.

“Umbrella… I need to get in that castle. Is there any way to?” She heard a howl and the man let out a fearful cry.

“Noooo they found us. Thanks a lot bitch they are going to tear us to shreds.” Jill raised her MP5 up and shook her head.

“No, they aren’t. Get ready we will hold them off” She readies the bolt and listens hearing the werewolves charge at them. She needed to keep herself focused and composed. It was unlikely she could make it out, but she has beaten worse odds and much tougher foes. The door she entered from was immediately kicked in and when the werewolf entered she unloaded into its head. The beast was slow on its entrance, giving the fast-moving heroine an easy chance to take it out.

It took almost a whole clip until the beast dropped dead. Jill heard a man scream and when she turned around a werewolf began tearing the floor open and pulling the man underneath the house. The man was done for, but she took the chance grabbing the man’s shotgun and firing hitting the beast underneath the house. “I need to get out of here.” Jill ejected the spent cartridge from the shotgun then readied it as she started to push out the house.

Two more beasts jumped into the door that was opened and she fired two shots in quick succession, dropping the beasts with ease. Once they were down she made a dash outside then began to run for the river to try and cross it to the castle. “Almost th-GAAAAHHHHH” Jill let out a pained shriek as a pair of claws slashed her back cutting open her jacket and leaving a large gash on her back. She felt her body start to naturally heal but it would do nothing for what came next.

She felt her pants being torn away and she began to scream “NOOO What the fuck. Get away from me” The beast ignored her and quickly tore off her panties curling its fingers. Jill kicked the beast, but it only made it angrier. The monster grabbed her jacket and ripped it from her body, leaving her in just a tank top and nothing else. Jill felt her hips being lifted up into the air and she began to kick and scream even louder “NO NO NO NOOOOOO” She screamed but it did nothing, for when the werewolf thrusted forward the massive cock entered deep inside of her pussy.

She heard crows fly from the trees and the stab into her pussy was so intense that she could not even bring herself to scream. Her mouth hung open and her eyes widened as far as they would go. She should be dead from that single thrust and even the beast sensed this, but she wasn’t. Jill kept her mouth hung open until the beast began to thrust its hips upwards into Jill and this is when she found the ability to scream.

“GAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH” She screamed as loud as she ever had as the monster began to thrust into her pussy. She had sex before, but nothing was ever this factiously huge. The beast cut open her shirt then spun her around on his cock bringing his mouth down and painfully biting on her nipples as if he were trying to milk her. Nothing came out of Jill’s breasts and she only continued to scream and cry as the werewolf used her like a cock sleeve. Jill’s nightmare only grew worse as she heard another beast approaching her. The monster roared and the werewolf sucking her breast let go and let her slide back a little.

Jill’s reprieve did not last long as the monster took advantage of her open mouth and thrusted his cock into her mouth. The canine cock tasted horrid and was soaked in musky sweat, but the broken woman could do nothing but take the abuse. The monster began to thrust into her mouth, stretching out her throat widely while the beast in her pussy took its time, savoring her tight cunt. Jill was groaning and crying out into the beast’s massive fuck stick and they kept thrusting relentlessly into her.

The woman was running out of oxygen fast but there was not anything she could do. All of her gear was torn to shreds right beside her, and her guns were spread out in different directions. The beasts howled in victory and she could feel the cocks inside of her twitching and building up pressure. The bugs from before started to form around her and the woman from earlier approached. Jill was seeing double of everything as her vision blinked in and out and the woman approached her smiling. Her skin was ghost white and her plump lips were pained black with lipstick. “This one will do nicely.”

Jill looked in confusion, but everything came to a screeching halt when she felt a flood of hot fluid rush into her pussy, as well as rush down her throat and straight into her stomach. Jill’s eyes widened as the two werewolves ejaculated their massive loads into her and there seemed to be no end to their orgasm. Jill felt a slight sense of pleasure in their ejaculation and let out a soft moan as she swallowed as much of their creamy spunk as she could.

When the beasts finally calmed down, and their orgasm had stopped, they withdrew their cocks from Jill and let the woman fall into the icy ground. Jill grunted and gasped for air, coughing, and spitting out some of the cream that still filled her mouth. “Who…. Or….What are you?” Jill managed to groan out as her vision blinked in and out. The werewolves growled but the witch raised her hand.

“None of your concern. But you will make a fine addition to our castle. Get what’s left of her gear and bring it with us. Lady Dimitrescu will want to see this” the evil witch grinned as Jill felt herself being lifted in the air. Her vision was soon filled with a hairy back as the werewolf threw her over his shoulder and carried her up to the castle.

_A new Nightmare has begun._


	2. A New Nightmare Begins

_????_

Jill’s eyes fluttered open and she awoke in her apartment building. She heard the raindrops tapping her window as she shifted out of bed ‘ _Did I leave the sink on again?_ ’ She stood up and brushed her hair to the side walking forward to her bathroom. Her apartment felt different, but she could not place it. The only thing she was focused on was turning off her bathroom sink. When she entered her bathroom, she reached down turning the sink off then sighing. When she looked up she staggered back in horror.

She had this dream many times in the past but this time it was far different. When she stared herself in the mirror her lips were dark black, her skin was ghost white, and most shocking was her breasts were now full G-Cups. She gulped stepping forward and when she opened her mouth she saw she had fangs much like a vampire. She started to grunt moving over to the pistol she kept but as she touched it the firearm disappeared, and she let a terrified cry as she woke up.

\---------

Jill awoke screaming from the bed she was in. She panted looking around at the lavish accommodations that she had been given. She touched her neck and felt a steel collar had been placed around it and she desperately tried to pull it off but did not poses the strength to break the iron. Jill slammed her fist down then noticed she was fully clothed in some of the extra clothes she had packed for the trip.

She was in a black tank top with solid black denim jeans and a tactical harness around her shoulder. Jill heard the tapping of a microphone then grunted. “Good evening Officer Valentine, and welcome to my estate. You are the guest of honor tonight and will be our little game for the night” Jill growled hearing this. ‘ _This sounds like something Wesker would have come up with. This bitch has to be with Umbrella._ ’

“What do you want from me?” Jill snarled a little balling her fists up and trying to think of a way out of this.

The woman on the intercom chuckled “Well Mother Miranda prefers her slaves broken, but also offers them a fair chance at escape. So here is our little game. You have to escape the castle alive. There are four keys you will need to escape this nightmare. Each key is scattered around this manner and you will need to solve some… Entertaining puzzles. Fail to escape in 24 hours and we turn you into one of us… The clock starts now. Good Luck my little Valentine.”

“I’ll fucking kill you bitch!” Jill’s anger fell on deaf ears, but she heard her door unlock for her. She needed to get out of here with her body, and mind intact, then she had to figure out how the hell she survived being fucked by those beasts from before. Jill stormed to the door and pulled it open entering the hallway. She was greeted to a food tray that had a pistol on it with six full magazines and a note.

_This is all you get to start My little Valentine._

_You will need to be resourceful if you want to find more._

Jill growled but accepted the gun and ammo. She loaded her pistol then sighed walking forward down the hall, checking each corner cautiously for any traps or werewolves. Jill kept her pistol trained on the floor, but ready to draw on an instant, just as she did when she was in the Spencer Mansion. Jill felt as if she was being led somewhere as each door she encountered was locked.

“Not this shit again.” Jill felt the etching of an armor underneath one of the doors then sighed deeply. ‘ _Who in the hell comes up with shit like this?_ ’ Jill heard a small gust come from behind and quickly snapped over in the direction with her pistol aimed, and finger on the trigger. A drop of sweat ran down the side of her head as she saw nothing there but an open window letting in a rush of cold air. Jill kept her pistol raised and began to walk down the hall moving past the window, shivering as the chilly air brushed down her skin.

Jill did not linger around the window but heard the familiar howls of the beasts, causing a rush of fear to come over her. She squinted a little then kicked open the door, rushing into the main foyer. She called on her training from the army and STARS, checking all of the corners of the room before lowering her pistol and walking forward into the room. The décor and theme haunted Jill as it was just like the mansion all over again, but this time it was much colder and had a completely different layout.

Jill turned her attention to the fireplace and sighed in relief feeling the warmth of the fire. She felt at ease in this situation, but it would not last forever. ‘ _First things first a Map. These Umbrella fucks love their maps.’_ Jill went to the first door she saw and gave the doorknob a jiggle. Unlock most of the doors this one was unlocked. She pushed it open and drew her pistol up once again checking to see if any of those witches were in the room.

Jill was alone once again but the dining room was empty, but the food on the table was still present, but not fresh. Jill clutched her pistol tightly as she approached the head of the table looking at the raw meat. Fly’s buzzed over it, but the decay had yet to begin. Jill noticed a passport beside the plate and picked it up seeing it was hers. ‘ _Why the hell would Umbrella need this?_ ’ She sighs and pockets her documents ‘ _Gonna need this when I get out of here_ ’.

Jill looks past the dinner table and down to the end where she sees a wine glass, but a small object inside of it. She put her pistol in her holster and moved over to the wine glass taking it into her hand. ‘ _Blood… What kind of sick person drinks blood?_ ’ The smell was all too familiar to Jill having torn through the blood-soaked streets of Raccoon City. When she tilts the glass, she hears metal scrapping on the inside. She tilts the glass and pours out the liquid onto the ground, and inside was a small ring with a crest on it.

Jill bends down to take the ring and inspects it closely. _‘Well, this might come in handy’_ Jill pockets the ring then rises. “What do we have here?” Nearly beating the woman to her punctuation Jill had turned around and drew her pistol. The woman before her looked almost like the witch from the village, but this one had blood all over her mouth as if coming from a vampiric feast. Jill fired several times moving backwards and the woman’s body jerked but it did nothing to the woman.

“Ah that’s it… More.. More” Jill kept firing until she heard the click from her pistol. Jill checked the receiver and saw her pistol was out of bullets, but nothing had happened to the woman as she slowly approached Jill. “We had to give you some hope of escape”. Jill was not about to go down without a fight and decided to make a run for it.

Jill ran on the opposite side of the table to the woman, but this only caused her to laugh even more “Run as much as you want, you will never escape!” Jill growled as the woman slowly started to chase her back into the foyer. Her weapon was useless against the foe chasing her, but she needed an escape. As Jill began to run up the stares she felt a hand grab the back of her tank top and pull her backwards onto the ground.

Jill landed on her ass, and before she could get up the lustful vampire was sitting on her stomach wrestling with the officer’s hands. “Oh, keep fighting. Gotcha!” The monster grabbed Jill’s wrists and pinned them above her head. Jill was shaking her head and kicking, desperately trying to escape but all this did was cause the woman on top of her to smile. “Mmmm so sexy… A lovely body.” The monster reveals its teeth, and fangs slide out.

Jill freezes in horror as the woman darts down to her neck and sinks her teeth inside. Jill screamed but instead of blood being sucked out, she felt something begin to run through her veins. She started to convulse as the vampire’s teeth left her, but she was not dying or transforming. Instead, her body was heating up to inhuman levels.

Her arousal made her feel like she was on fire and burning with desire as the woman above her removed her long black dress. Unable to contain herself Jill licked her lips a little and began to push her pants off and went to match the vampire’s nakedness. Jill gulped looking up the vampire’s pale and curvy body. When the woman sat back down on Jill’s stomach, she ran her hands up the pale body then squeezed the voluptuous breasts squeezing them causing the vampire to let out a lustful moan.

“MMmmm that’s it submit to us” Jill gulped, squeezing the woman’s rock-hard nipples between her fingers, and moving her hips underneath the woman. Jill felt her stomach getting slick with the woman’s juices and both moaned in unison and soon their lips collided in a passionate kiss, tongues swapping and rolling around in passion. The woman brought her hand down to Jill’s clit, and began rubbing her fingers deep inside the dripping snatch.

Jill could not control herself anymore, giving into the pleasure of the vampire’s fingers and letting her inner walls squeeze the fingers of the vampire. The powerful aphrodisiac overwhelm the human, but she is unable to fight back against the pleasure. Jill broke from the kiss and leaned her head back as the vampire latched her mouth onto Jill’s neck while moving her fingers faster and faster.

Jill’s snatch ejected all over the woman’s fingers and the carpet, showering them in female juices. Jill’s body shivers and convulses in the vampire’s arms. The vampire shifts down, lifting Jill’s leg up and pressing her vulva against the human clitoris. The women both moaned in unison as their wet slits grinded together, staining the carpet with their sex juices. “MMm Fuuck I can get used to having a proper slut around”. She winked at Jill and bit her own lip drawing some blood from her lip.

Jill’s arousal kept climbing higher and higher as drool leaked from her mouth and her breasts bounced with each upward grind. Jill could feel her pussy twitching and nearing the edge of climaxing. Jill reached over squeezing the woman’s breast then looked up seeing a wooden torch above her getting the idea to use it when she needs to escape.

The vampire was in complete control of Jill with the scissoring. They moved at her slow pace, ignoring however Jill felt but the vampire knew the slow agonizing pace would never get the woman off properly. “Mmmm ready to give in yet or still want to fight us?” Jill shook her head and the woman chuckled. “Mmm I can do this all day. You only have 23 hours left to escape.” The woman reached over into her dress and pulled out a long double-sided dildo then slowly moved her hips back.

The vampire put the first end of the dildo inside of Jill, causing her to throw her head back and let out a cry of primal pleasure. When the vampire reunited their hips Jill could feel the phallus digging deep inside of her and stretching her inner walls out. “Guahhh Yesssss… Please give it to me.” Jill cried out in partial submission. She needed to get off from this and this vampire was hell bent on breaking her, but if she could fake it then maybe she could break free and kill her while satisfying her own needs.

The dominate vampire grinned hearing Jill’s cry and began to move her hips faster than before, and Jill matched her speed perfectly. Both of their inner sanctums were being stretched out by the phallus and Jill had the suspicion that this toy was meant for breaking women instead of pleasure. Jill’s climax began to build up faster and faster as their hips collide savagely.

Finally, both women achieved their climax at nearly the same time. Jill’s eyes flew back into her head and her mouth hung open as she howled in pleasure. The human’s fluids squirted all over the vampire, coating her thighs in the thick syrup that resided in Jill. The lusting vampire climaxed as well coating Jill’s lower half in love juices as well before sliding off, leaving the dildo buried deep inside of Jill. “Mmmm you will experience this daily if you join us… But resist and I will eat you”

Jill gulped hearing that last little bit as the vampire turned into a swarm of bugs, flying off back upstairs. She panted heavily staring up to the chandelier before reaching down to remove the dildo from her stretched and gaping love tunnel. Whatever damage the werewolves caused had healed in her slumber and even now her snatch was receding down back to its normal size. ‘ _Did they do something to me or is this from…. No… Nemesis is dead… But_ ’ Jill frowned looking down at her healed body then stood up to get dressed.

With the aphrodisiac having fully worn off, Jill rose to her feet getting dressed once again. She loaded a fresh clip into her pistol then slowly started to ascend the stairs with her pistol drawn once more. ‘ _I can’t let them do that to me again. I almost lost my mind to the pleasure_ ’. When Jill arrived at the second floor she noticed a carving in the wall with the slot for a ring. She reached down into her pocket, taking the ring out and fitting it into the hole.

She heard a small click and as she did she pushed the door open, entering a large room with a small fish tank in the middle, and much to Jill’s horror it had a long black dildo attached to the side. The tank was filled with a white fluid with a small, engraved panel that had an inscription.

_A good slave kneels and sucks until a man’s tank is empty_

Jill gulped seeing this and easily connecting the dots as to what needed to be done. Jill put her pistol to the side and removed her tank top so it would not get messy from the liquids. She pressed her lips against the phallus, then slides it into her mouth sucking on it. As she begins to suck and swirl her tongue, the fluids begin to ooze out of the phallus, dripping into her mouth. The fluids were indeed human spunk, but Jill would have to endure if she was to get the first key to her escape. The build up of semen in her mouth began to overflow, leaking from her mouth and onto her chest.

The sound of sucking was the only thing filling the room as the tank slowly drained of its fluid. Jill hesitantly opened her eyes back up and she two keys inside the tank. One was in the shape of a heart with a pink outline to it while the other was in the shape of armor, similar to the outline she felt earlier. Seeing this she put aside any form of shame and began to move her head faster trying to drain the tank until it was completely empty.

The taste of creamy spunk rested on her tongue as more and more of the tank oozed into her mouth. Even when she lived a normal life she never imagined sucking anyone’s cock, much less hooking up with a man of any kind. Her breathing was shallow, but she had plenty of oxygen in the tank to keep going as the tank was nearing empty. The time had flown by and the last drops of the tank had empty, but Jill was so lost she had not noticed and kept sucking on the phallus.

It was nearly a minute before she looked up once again and saw the empty tank. Once she noticed it was empty she slid off the member and spit out whatever was in her mouth. “Fuck… I am losing my fucking mind”. Jill was talking aloud but as she rose, she noticed something about the tank. When she pushed the lid off there wasn’t anything securing it. What was worse was the fact that it was made of glass and could have easily shattered with a single bullet.

‘ _Am I a slut?_ ’ Jill thought to herself as she stood there in disbelief, with a knot forming in her stomach as she heard the intercom return. “Well done. You earned your first key like a true slut would have. Only three more to go with 23 hours left. You are making great time darling” The intercom cut out as Jill sunk to her knees and looked at her hands gasping. _‘This isn’t me… I… I need to escape quickly… I am not a slut_ ’

‘ _I am not a slut_ ’


	3. Chapter 3

Jill rested on her knees for nearly an hour as the shock had settled in from her sucking the tank completely dry. The large black phallus was still drenched with her saliva, and there were a few drops of seed still leaking from the tip. She shuddered and hovered over the verge of vomiting all over the floor with her nerves being completely on edge from the sheer humiliation. The spunk had begun to crust and dry on her chest as she just sat there.

‘ ** _I have to get out of here… I can’t submit to them… I won’t give in_** ’ An old memory began to race through her head as she heaved with vomit spraying on the floor.

* * *

_February 14 th, 1998_

**_‘J’s bar. Why the hell am I here?’_** Jill groaned as she approached the bustling bar. She had only been in Racoon City a few months and was already hating it. From violent gangs to serial killers, Jill wasn’t sure what she signed up for when she joined this new task force, but the stress was immeasurable. This was the first time she indulged her coworkers by heading to the bar to try and meet new people and find some relief.

Jill never had much fashion taste, choosing a simple button up shirt and black jeans. Anyone who looked at her would instantly know she was a cop, not only from the way she looked, but her form and stature also gave the intimidating look. While this place was a local cop hangout, it still had a popular local attraction and on valentine’s day it was a hotspot for people who were single.

When Jill pulled open the door, all eyes went to her as she slowly entered. Chris, Wesker, and Kenneth were no where in sight and the rookie just groaned. She at least wanted to get a drink before ditching this place and leaving these creeps behind. She sat up at the bar, ordering a simple bottle of beer and starting to slowly drink it as the latest song started to kick in. Jill rotated in her seat and started to look out at the different people in the bar. She never found herself attracted to men, but she had to admit some of the men were true studs.

Her eyes stopped when they met with an ebony man’s eyes then she started to trace down his muscular figure. She gulped when the man noticed and had begun to approach her. ‘ ** _Play it cool Valentine… Just a simple no thanks. That’s all it takes._** ’

\--------

Jill kicked her foot backwards, opening up her apartment door and tightly holding the man’s back as their lips clashed, savagely swapping their tongues. The man roughly grabbed her ass, lifting her up as he pressed her against the wall. Their kiss broke but his lips did not leave her as he began to make out with her neck, causing the officer to moan.

Jill could feel the man’s raging erection trying to tear through his pants and were it not for the man’s pants he would feel a wet patch that had soaked through Jill’s pants. The man tore open Jill’s shirt, and she heard the buttons holding her shirt hit the floor, and as her bare chest was exposed the man began to suck on her erect nipples.

“OHhh fuuck… Fuuck your tongue is so amazing” Jill was grinding her hips against the man’s crotch, and bit down drawing out a louder moan. The man lifted Jill off the wall then carried her past her small kitchen, and tossed her down to the bed, slowly undressing. Jill was much quicker, tearing off her jeans and panties in one fell swoop. The man was slow to unbuckle his belt, teasing Jill a little before his large thick rod plopped out of his boxers.

The man’s monster was easily 10-inches long, more than what she had previously taken with other men and judging by the girth it would make her feel like a virgin once more. She could not help but lean forward, getting on all fours, and giving the long black rod a lick, moistening it up before it went inside of her. “Mmmm fuck babe your tongue feels great… But maybe take it your mouth. It will do a much better job.”

Jill’s breathing accelerated as the man suggested sucking on his cock. Already she was tasting left over semen, possibly from a previous sexual encounter, but it was far too late to back out now. “I umm… Have never sucked a cock before… I don’t know what I am doing” Jill’s confession only made the man grow more excited and he gently wrapped his hand around her head.

“Then I will guide you baby girl… I will give you a lesson you shall never forget. Now wrap your lips around the head of my cock and push forward slowly.” Jill nodded her head and slowly wrapped her lips around the man’s girthy head then slowly started to push forward. The man let out a loud groan as he held the woman’s hair tightly “Ahh that’s it… Good girl.” Jill kept pushing forward but had to stop when she felt herself gagging. “Don’t overdo it… Now move your tongue around and suck like a lollipop.”

Jill nodded her head, following the man’s instructions and lightly sucking the cock while moving her tongue around in circles. She was a natural at this and the man had a hard time believing this was her first time. Precum began to leak from the member, and Jill did her best to swallow, but her jaw was growing numb and as a result drool began to pour from her mouth. The rookie cop wanted to please the man further and brought up a hand to start jerking what meat wasn’t in her mouth.

“Gluck… Gluuck…Gluuuck.” Was the only sounds escaping Jill’s mouth as she continued to suck and jerk the man’s massive rod. She would soon be rewarded for her efforts as the man’s cock twitched and began to eject thick gooey ropes of cum into her mouth and all the officer could do was swallow as best she could. The man let go of Jill, pulling his cock out of her mouth with a wet pop, then targeting her face letting the rest of his ropes paint her face.

She closed her eyes tight and her face burned with a tinge of humility as the gooey sperm splattered her face, but this wasn’t the end. The man cleared his throat then began to speak once more. “That was good baby girl… Now do you want me raw or in a condom?” Jill gulped hearing this question as the man reached down to his pant’s and rooted around inside.

“I… Raw… I am on the pill so… I should be safe” The man paused then grinned hearing her request then rose up cupping her cheek.

“Good… Now turn around on all fours” Jill couldn’t help but obey the man, turning around for him. She cried out in pleasure as the man gave no warning when he speared into her and began to rail deep inside of her.

* * *

_Present Day_

Jill shot up off of the ground rolling away from her vomit, checking her body to see she was still topless, but still had her jeans and boots on. ‘ ** _Fuck… Why that night of all nights. Shit I was out for three hours._** ’ Jill checked the clock that was in the room, counting down to her doom if she failed to escape. She quickly grabbed her discarded tank top and slid back into it, looking over the spunk on the ground. ‘ ** _This can’t happen again._** ’

She took out her pistol then pushed open the door. ‘ ** _That door was just outside my room. Need to get there and see what this next trial might be while watching for anymore of these sluts roaming the castle_** ’ Jill descended the stairs putting the memory of that room in the deepest parts of her mind trying to forget everything about it.

Jill pushed open the door, returning to the tight hallway she had began in running her hands along the doors then stopping when she found the armored key. She slowly took out the key lifting it up and slowly inserting the key, turning it to the side. Her heart was racing as she was unsure if another one of the vampires were on the other side of the door or not. She had no time to waste and quickly pushed open the door entering the room.

‘ ** _A game room?’_** There were several billiard tables, but the balls looked strange to Jill. She went to the table, noticing that the balls were smaller and made of metal instead of an acrylic material. Each ball was a different size with the 8-ball being the biggest of them all. Jill gulped wandering what these could possibly be used for as she slowly backed away and turned seeing a wooden chair against the wall.

Her hear sank when she studied the chair, seeing a pink studded dildo on the chair with a tube behind the dildo. Jill figured this solution quickly and grabbed several of the balls before depositing them into the hole. She heard a small machine turning but it soon clanked, and the balls were shot back out and onto the floor. Jill was confused as they were returned before looking to the plaque.

_A slut carries her load and deposits it while pleasing others_

Jill gulped as she read the message. ‘ ** _How the hell am I supposed to… No… Fuck there’s no fucking way.’_** The final piece of the puzzle fell into play as Jill realized she would need insert the balls into her anus. She had no ideas on any other way of getting this key. Jill begins to remove her tight-fitting jeans and her plain black panties.

Jill had rarely tried anything with her ass, outside of teasing it while fingering herself. Jill took the smallest ball she could but even this was bigger than her own two fingers. She took in a deep breath, then began to push the cold metal ball into her tight anus. She grunted as her insides began to freeze from the cold steel entering her. This was worse than getting bitten or even shot. The pain wasn’t as bad, but the humiliation made the pain worse than anything she had ever felt before. She breathed heavily, resting it on the side of the billiard table. She needed to fit more inside of her and get this over as soon as she could.

She grabbed the next three sizes up, slowly inserting them into her ass stretching it more and more. The third and final ball barely resided inside of Jill, but the cop managed to keep her ass clenched tightly as she slowly approached the dildo, wobbling and nearly faltering but managing to sit down, but as she impaled herself, the studs started to rip her insides open. Jill was crying out in agony as the dildo began to vibrate intensely.

“FUUUCK…. NOOOOO!” Jill was shrieking out in pain as the dildo ravaged her insides, and a motor began to thrust in and out of her. She relaxed her ass as much as she could letting the ball’s fall out of her ass. She brought her hand’s up and tightly squeezed the arm rests, digging her nails into the wood to try and numb the pain in her slit. As she did two iron cuffs locked her in place.

Jill’s eyes widened in horror as she began to pull as hard as she could to try and break the wooden arms off the chair. Blood leaked from her pussy as the pussy as the dildo plunged into her mercilessly tearing her insides apart, but despite the intense pain she was getting more and more aroused from the dildo. The door opened up and her head darted over as another one of the vampires entered, but Jill did not recognize this one.

“Ohh a little slut… Ohh look a fine drink… I am parched.” The vampire leaned down and began to suck up the blood leaking from Jill’s pussy. As the vampire began to suck Jill cried out even louder as she was trapped, with no balls left in her anus and her arms trapped in place. Jill could feel her orgasm building up, and the ribbed dildo began to go faster and faster, hammering Jills pussy.

“FUUCK…. PLEASE STOOOOOP!” Jill kept crying out in agony as the woman kept sucking on her snatch. Jill cried out loudly in pain and pleasure as she began to climax all over the studded dildo. Her clit ejected fluids deep into the vampire’s mouth with blood mixed into it, and the vampire moaned in delight, sucking up all of the fluids. The dildo retracted leaving a bloody hammered hole in its path, and Jill leaned over drifting into unconsciousness.

“Go to sleep darling… Join us.” The vampire’s words were soothing but she felt a needle sink into her neck, injecting its contents into Jill’s neck causing the woman to fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

_February 15 th, 1998_

Jill pushed herself up, alone in her bed. She was well fucked and completely worn out from the intense sex session from the night before. Her partner was still asleep next to her with his cock poking through the sheets. Jill smiled seeing his cock still erect, despite her snatch leaking enough jism to knock up anyone, but the officer was happy about her time with the stranger.

While she was happy, she also felt like a total slut having slept with a total stranger. She sat at her small desk but as she started to get comfortable the man got out of her bed then walked over to her. “Mmm hey baby girl… You were an amazing fuck.” He kisses her cheek then starts to get dressed as Jill smiles watching the man leave.

‘ ** _I am a total slut_** ’

* * *

_Present Day_

Jill’s body felt completely drained of all energy as she woke up in a bed that was much bigger than any bed she had ever been in before. She heard someone talking but could not make out what was being said. The only thing Jill knew for sure was that she was no longer in her tank top and jeans, but instead in a thin gown.

“Of course, Mother Miranda” Jill’s hearing started to return to her, and she saw a tall woman rise from a chair next to the bed. “We finally meet Mrs. Valentine.”

Jill’s heart accelerated as the woman approached her bending down next to her “Who---Who are you?” Jill felt a heat running in her nethers as the woman leaned in closer and could feel her new panties getting drenched without much effort.

The woman’s red lips form into a smile “Lady Dimitrescu”


End file.
